true love
by Bethyxx
Summary: SPOILERS OF FUTURE EPS MAY APPEAR THROUGHOUT THIS STORY PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS! Zoe is realizing how much she actually needs Nick Jordan in her life now that Connie has joined the ED! Will Zoe have to now live with Connie being her boss or will someone come along and make things a whole lot better? -Rate/Review.
1. Flashbacks

**/Hi Guys- so here is a new Fanfic... I did have a plan for this but I don't actually know where to go with it so I've literally just wrote this and I'll go with the flow... Most of this chapter is a flashback for Zo so yeah :P This Fanfic will have future episodes throughout so please dont' read if you dont want to know! Enjoy – I own nothing:) X**

_She watched as the man she once shared her life with had just walked through the wooden door of the local pub, they shared that small loving smirk that they had always shared before she broke it off by speaking "This is unusual" she said as she watched him walk towards her._

_He also returned that smile, he knew how this was going to turn out- that perfect smile would be the last time he sees it, it would also in a few minutes be wiped off her face to replaced with her tears...maybe "never be predicable, I was taught that" he smiled._

"_Let me buy you a drink" She smiled towards him still in complete shock that he had actually walked through the door of the local pub as she faced the bar but was soon stopped._

_"No, no I'm not stopping" He shook his head. He was about to break her heart in to a million little pieces and he hated himself for it. "I just came to give you these" he said holding out the bunch of keys and dangled them in front of her._

_She looked up at him with a very confused expression but took the keys slowly from his hand, ignore the fact that her colleague Sam had approached and ruined their moment and as they spoke, Zoe just watched wondering where this was going, attempting to put two and two together yet refusing to believe this was really happening. "Are these the keys to the office?" she finally asked playing with the keys in her hand. _

_Sam had walked off by this point, she knew that there was some kind of tension between the two and didn't want to get involved "yeah" he replied simply with some kind of sadness in his voice "I just wanted to say thank you.. Thank you very much for all your support... over these..." he finally managed to get his words out watching as Zoe looked at him with her pretty brown eyes._

"_Oh don't worry about" she smiled and shook her head._

"_Last few months" he continued._

"_It's fine; it's what we do... Isn't it Charlie?" Zoe asked looking at Charlie who had sneaked up to see what was going on._

"_What's that?" Charlie asked._

_"Look after one another" she smiled and faced Nick once again "were just glad to have you back" she nodded._

"_Well I'm not staying... so I'll see you...Whatever" Nick quickly said as he looked toward Zoe who had a blank expression on her face, deciding that now was the best time to make a quick dart and he did so but the sadness/confusion in her pained voice stopped him._

"_What you talking about?" Zoe asked._

"_Don't make me do this...not here" he shook his head._

"_Do what?" Zoe had a gut feeling where this was going, she was deeply praying this was a dream or he was just having an early night but Nick Jordan didn't do goodbyes. She remembers that well when he decided he was resigning before his illness._

"_The whole goodbye thing...I can't" he shook his head._

_Zoe face had dropped in which a lump had now formed in her throat "Goodbye?" she said her facial expressions showing her pain already._

_Nick just stared at her, tears had already begun to form but she just blinked them away like she always did. At that moment in time it was only them that existed. No-one else really mattered. "Well you don't need me anymore, do you?" he asked "you're doing perfectly well without me" he nodded now deciding to look around at his other colleagues. "time for me to move on" he raised his voice._

"_Move on? Where to?" Zoe asked, her voice getting quieter and quitter._

_He couldn't look Zoe in the eye so decided to look down to the side "Michigan..." he nodded, finally looking up at her "Maybe" he added "there's someone out there of whom I used to work..."  
_

_Charlie butted in "You mean Anton Meyer?" he asked._

_"Could just work" he nodded looking away as he caught a glimpse of Zoe's face... he was right, it had pain, confusion, heartache and other emotions written all over it. He couldn't look at her in particular "All I know is I can't stay here... Well not in Holby anyway" he nodded finally getting the courage to look at Zoe then looked away once again "to many memories" he nodded. Now he had to look at Zoe, no how much it killed him "So you look after it" he nodded, slowly backing away,taking one last look at the whole of the team "all of you! Look after it, keep doing what you are doing, keep doing what you do...make this department the very best it can be, okay?" He finally reached the door, it was over- He'd done it. He reached for the door handle but there was person he loved so much, he had to take one last glance at her- the women that saved his life, the first person he had ever properly loved in such a long time actually longer than he could remember, the one that left him speechless. He looked up at her, he'd caused her tears and heartache in the matter of 2 minutes and now he was leaving. He took in his last moments of her and nodded before heading out the door, allowing the door to slam shut._

Zoe had remembered that night ever since that day he had left her. It was always playing on her mind whenever his name got mentioned, whenever someone had mentioned something that reminded her of him. She missed him. It was also Zoe and Nick, they were a team always working on something with one another, when were they ever apart? She wished she could have him back working with her, Connie was slowly taking her piece by piece and she was giving up. She needed Nick.

_Charlie looked towards Zoe who was close to bursting in to tears. She swatted his arm away and ran out after Nick "Nick... Nick" she called, slightly jogging in her heels towards Nick who was walking towards his car. He just tutted and carried on walking. When she finally reached him she just threw her arms around him, pulling him close taking in his scent of aftershave. She cherished the moment as they shared the hug as he attempted to comfort her which didn't make anything better. _

"_Hey come on" he whispered not letting her go._

_Zoe felt them swaying, rocking side to side as they held each other in their embrace "Thank you" she whispered back._

"_For what?" he asked softly. Himself also taking in her fruity gentle scent of that perfume she had always worn, the soft silky hair brushing against his cheek._

_Zoe didn't want to let go, she could stay like this forever "For this" she simply said as she knew Nick would know exactly what she meant. He always did. As she felt his hand go further up her back, her lump in her throat grew bigger as the flutters in her stomach washed over her. _

_Nick said nothing. He just stared in to space for a few moments taking in what she had said before finally pulling away and looking at her beautiful face. He tucked a piece of her hair out of her face, taking a breath but nothing came out. He had frozen. He was leaving her for good yet he couldn't actually believe it. With nothing to say he just placed a hand on her shoulder, placing a small soft kiss on her lips to which she returned. Before this got worse he pulled away, taking one last look at the tall building in which he had spent years of his career in and quickly climbing in to his car, winding down his window "You'll be great without me" he smiled as he started the engine and drove off, waving one last goodbye to her._

_Zoe just nodded, he was actually leaving and her heart was breaking in to a million tiny little pieces, she had nothing to do but return his wave watching his car drive out of Holby._

Zoe's POV;

That slam of the pub door was the part that got me the most. I knew once that door was closed he was going. There was no stopping Nick Jordan. He was actually leaving Holby; all the memories, the friends, his work- it would all be history, forgotten about maybe. Why did he leave me?! I thought we had something special! I understand he was hurting from Yvonne... I get that, of course I do. I loved him so much, he's the only one I ever considered spending my life with, I risked everything for him. I gave him my heart. I'm Zoe Hanna, I don't open or give my heart to anyone but he did. He had my heart.

Nick Jordan, how do I even begin to describe this man? There were two sides to him and I saw every side, angle and whatever else. No-one would believe you but he did have a soft side- still makes me smile how soft he was. Like when I injected the needle in to the patient who died and he took the consequences for me, the time when he helped me get the memory stick off Joel who blackmailed me. He had done so much for, if it wasn't for him- I don't think I'd be where I am today. Then there was his side that you could just scream at as he could be the most annoying, arrogant man someone could ever meet. It's been a year since I've last seen him, in that time I've spoken to him once. I haven't "Kept in touch" because it's too painful yet he might be living in Michigan all happy, good job and hey maybe even a new girlfriend/ wife, maybe a child? Something I couldn't give him. I'm Zoe, someone who was going to marry him and going to give him a child but now if he does have a new life, I'm just someone now. There's a verse in a song that describes Me and Nick. Heard of Adele?

_"I've heard that you're settled down, _

_That you've found a girl and your married now,_

_I heard that your dreams came true, _

_I guess she gave you things I didn't give to you"  
_

"Life goes on" were the words he said to me that night but Life doesn't go on, if you can't move on. Especially from the one you love, your true love.

**/So there's the first chapter of an unknown fanfic :P I will think of something- Please rate/review and let me know what you think XX**


	2. An Email

**/Chapter 2:) Thank you for your reviews guys! They mean a lot!:) So we had Zoe's point of view so I thought lets add a Nick special;) This is short as it's just Nick POV on Zoe :) Enjoy X**

Life in Michigan is great. I have a good job that I enjoy and I'm working alongside Anton Meyer just like I had planned too. It did all work out they way I wanted, the way I planned. He was very welcoming and I am enjoying America so much. The weather is always nice and I have a great tan. I'm back as a surgeon now, I know it's been a long time yet I still love it.

I've met someone since I've been here; her name is Elaine and she's so kind, caring and makes me really happy. We've been together nearly over a year now- we met when I first arrived here. I went for dinner with Anton and a few of his friends; bearing in mind I had none due to being new to the area. I think it's quite serious already, she's always giving hints of marriage and a family- I always did want something named after me though. She's not Yvonne and she's defiantly not Zoe Hanna but I am happy with my life right now.

I remember one day I had just got back off holiday with Elaine. It was my first day back at work, one of those days of saying "Take me back, the holiday went to quick". I walked in to the office that I and Anton shared, sitting down in my chair as I switched on my laptop watching the emails that had not been answered for last week flood in. As I took off my coat and got comfortable in my chair, I began to scroll down until I came across a familiar name... someone I never expect to hear from ever again. Zoe Hanna. I opened the email and read every single word.

_Hi Nick, Zoe Here!_

_I know this is a sudden contact! I do apologize but I need to ask you about a certain someone that you have come across in your past career? Connie Beauchamp? You know her well I hear?_

_Connie has recently joined the ED as a consultant in emergency medicine, is it just me that is seeing the confusion in this? What is she like? I am thinking about asking her out right but we are not exactly seeing eye to eye. She pushes her luck with me some days. Do you have any thoughts on it? It would be great if you could give me your views._

_I do hope your keeping well and life is good for you._

_Zoe._

Connie Beauchamp? Wow. I haven't heard that name in a long time. After I received that email, I was in complete shock. Zoe Hanna. Zoe was working alongside Connie, I couldn't actually believe it but I did have to warn Zoe. I knew Connie's game straight away. As I typed the email reply to Zoe, I thought of all the things that had happened between us, I hadn't really sat and thought about it all since arriving but now I was talking to Zoe all those thousands miles away which made my heart race. I still loved her.

**/I'm sorry that was so short & Okay this may be not even worth posting but I did & it I know it was probably boring so apologizes: P I'll be starting the actual story on the next chapter where spoilers of future eps will be shown! Thanks for the reviews and hope you stick with the story:) X**


	3. Holby ED

**/Here's Chapter 3:) Remember future spoiler will appear in the chapter- If you've watched the spoiler clip you will recognize some of the lines and scenes:) I own nothing! Enjoy! X**

* * *

Zoe awoke to the loud buzzing noise of her alarm clock; she rolled over and gently placed her hand on the "off" button. She sat up as she stretched before climbing out of bed, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. She returned to the bedroom then she did her hair and make, before going in to the wardrobe pulling out her tight blue dress that showed off her figure, slipping in to her designer heels and finishing off with the applying of her lipstick. Once she was ready she headed downstairs, quickly making herself a piece of toast and coffee and with the next hour she arrived at the ED.

Zoe pulled up in to her usual car parking spot that she had always pulled up in. She checked her hair and make-up before grabbing her bag, climbing out the car and then heading in to her department. As she walked through all the staff and colleagues wished her good morning, in which she replied. When she finally reached her office, she walked in to be greeted by Connie who was completing the files of complaints. She secretly rolled her eyes and walked round to her chair, taking off her coat "Good morning" Zoe politely said.

Connie nodded "Good morning, How was your evening?" She asked making small talk.

"Yes fine thanks, yours?" Zoe nodded as she fiddling around her desk to find her iPad.

"Fine" she replied "it's under that pile" Connie pointed out seeing her search for the device she always carried with her.

Zoe nodded in thanks before walking out of her office to complete her walk around of the ED to see if everything was okay. Zoe walked in to resus to check on the new RTC that had just arrived in the ED.

"What we got?" Zoe asked as she walked through the double swinging doors.

A chirpy happy Ethan had approached her with the patients notes "This is Lucy Richards" he began "She's came in with abdominal pain, cuts and bruises to the head, face and possible head injury" he explained.

Zoe nodded as she took in the information "You've gave her 10 of morphine, right? Completed primary survey? CT scan?" Zoe asked as she looked over her notes.

Ethan nodded "All done, with blood and urine tests too" he smiled.

Zoe nodded "Sounds like it's under control, so I'll leave you to it. If you need anything come find me" Zoe smiled handing Ethan back the notes, walking back through the double swinging doors, walking over to Ash.

"Morning" Zoe smiled.

"Good morning" He smiled back "everything alright?" he nodded.

Zoe nodded "Yeah, is it today that we have that meeting with guy self?" Zoe asked with not much expression to her voice.

Martin nodded "Yup, how fun will that be?" he said sarcastically knowing Zoe would reply with so much sarcasm.

"Oh you know as always time of your life" Zoe replied full of sarcasm "Are you alright after everything with Ella now?" She asked sympathetically.

Ash nodded with a small smile "Yes thank you... and thank you for making me see sense" he smiled, leaning forward placing a small friendly kiss on her cheek.

Zoe smiled "you're very welcome as long as you're okay" Zoe nodded placing her hand on his shoulder before walking away.

Martin turned around to watch her walk off "Zoe?" he called.

Zoe stopped turning back around "Yes?" she asked, taking a step forward again.

"What you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing" she nodded "How so?"

"Shall we go for a drink? Way of me saying thank you and we complain about Guy" he nodded "get it all out of our systems" he smirked softly.

Zoe giggled "Yeah I'll be there, just us though! Don't think anyone else would understand me"

Ash nodded "I get you" he smiled "I'll see you later then" he nodded before walking off.

As Zoe walked off through the corridors, she kept looking around to make sure everything was running smoothly. She looked down at her watch checking the time- enough time to get some admin done which means Connie getting off her back. As Zoe walked down the corridors she bumped in to Max, Max was a porter, a very good looking porter as well. Zoe was having some sort of "relationship" with Max, they did everything a couple did but there weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. She smiled as she saw him look up at her and approached her. A casual relationship some people might say- there's no commitment to one another.

"I'm off for a break..." he said quietly as he passed her with a small smirk on his face. Zoe couldn't help but smirk either watching him walk off. After a few minutes of pondering, she quickly went in to her office, picking up a file of admin from her pile on her desk, making her way down to the hallway which the room/office Max spent his break. She walked through the corridor door, looking carefully around- coast was clear and with a small smirk on her face, took a few steps back to the door and used her elbow to push down the handle with no problem and going inside.

"Oh I see, it's your break too?" he smirked as he sat on the arm of a chair that was just sat there, holding his guitar.

Zoe smirked, closing the door behind- The ED now locked out. It was Zoe and Max "Admin hour but I got a better offer" She smirked.

Max nodded with a small curl in his lips, nodding his head "Better? How much better?"

"A lot better" she smirked "Anyway, what's with the guitar?" Zoe asked pointing to Max's musical instrument that he was resting on his lap.

"Oh this, Well you know how I like to play so I just thought why not" he smiled.

"Show us something impressive then?" Zoe smiled as she sat herself down on the small wooden table that in the middle of the room but opposite from where Max was sat.

"Well if you want to see something impressive I'm holding the wrong instrument" he said this with the tiniest smirk but you could hardly tell.

"Oh Max" Zoe smiled, blushing slightly.

Max smiled "I know instead of singing, dancing or whatever..." he smiled, moving closer to her face "I have a better plan" he whispered with a smirk.

Zoe smiled also moving closer "What would that be?" she smiled as her moved down to his lips.

Max smiled, gently pressing his lips to hers as he climbed off the chair before pulling way from Zoe again, taking her hand and pulling her up.

Zoe smiled "Don't stop" she said softly as she reconnected their lips to each others. Max running his fingers through her soft silky hair as they made their kiss more passionate but they were soon disturbed by the bleeping of Zoe's pager. She took it out "Connie" she muttered angrily as she gently moved away from Max's arms, heading towards the door as Max stopped her with his words "Don't get your knickers in a twist" He whispered.

Zoe stopped herself from walking out, looking back towards Max "I'm not wearing any" she whispered back as the biggest smirk appeared on face before leaving.

Max closed the door and rested against the wall. Wow that woman really made him love struck.

Zoe was now back on the usual floor of the ED, the walk back from being with Max and going back towards her office was one big rush. As she walked back to the ED, she made herself look as refreshed as possible; she flattened down her hair and dress and made sure nothing was showing. When finally reaching her office, she was greeted by Connie who was prepared to give Zoe some kind of lecture.

"And where have you been? Probably smoking once again as always" she said shaking her head in disappointment.

Zoe rolled her eyes "No actually I went for something to eat and drink, if that's okay with you? I thought I was the boss around here?"

Connie said nothing but just carried on "Well we have 20 minutes before we have to be upstairs to meet Guy"

Zoe looked up from where she was staring "20 minutes? You mean you called me back with 20 minutes to spare?!" Zoe said quite angrily.

Connie nodded "I know what you're like, can't be late for Mr Self" She smiled innocently and with that walked away.

Zoe shook her head in disbelief. That woman was getting worse by the day, she was probably the only colleague she had hated in all the years of working in the ED and Zoe had met a few people that had come and gone to the ED. After a few moments, she went to the desk and checked on how Ethan was doing with the patient that had been brought in earlier that day. She was pleased with Ethan's work so decided to leave him to it. She still had the pile of mountain work to complete so she headed back to her office but stopped halfway as the red phone that hung on wall began to ring. She quickly placed her iPad down, making her way over to the phone, putting it to her ear once she had picked up "Holby ED?!" She answered.

...

Zoe walked over the small ditches and hills which lead to the scene of the massive helicopter crash. It had been a while since she'd been in a green jumpsuit and out actually treating a patient at the scene. She couldn't say she had exactly missed it; sometimes it wasn't the most pleasant of sights but it was her job and she had to treat her patients. As she walked over to the scene with Jeff, she had a feeling this wasn't going to be the easiest. She and Jeff reached the helicopter where fire fighters were already there with ladders, getting the uninjured out.

Jeff and Zoe approached "Hi, Helicopter has fallen down some kind of cave, ditch and it's very unstable. We have got some casualties out but there's a girl in there still very badly hurt" The fire man said "But we have to be quick" he said pointing up to the concrete wall that looked very unstable.

Zoe nodded "I'm on it" she said as she quickly went over to the ladders, climbing up them and getting herself on to the roof before looking in "Hello, I'm Doctor Hanna, it's going to be okay, you'll fine" Zoe smiled as Jeff had also climbed up the ladder ready to help Zoe.

"Ready?" Jeff asked her.

Zoe nodded "Yeah, stand ready though" she said before slowly pushing herself in to inside of the helicopter, lying herself comfortable to treat the patient "it's okay, you'll be okay" As Zoe looked around she knew this wasn't going to be an easy job. She needed to stabilize the patient and fast.

"Zoe? What is it?" Jeff asked shining the touch in.

"I need fluids and just the whole box Jeff" Zoe nodded not wanting to worry the patient with long complicated medical talk.

Jeff nodded, straight away getting all the stuff for Zoe and getting it to her as soon as he possibly could. As he sat back on the roof passing everything to Zoe, he paused as he looked up, seeing pieces of concrete begin to fall, quite heavy and fast.

"Zoe, Zoe get out now!" Jeff yelled with plead.

"Just go" Zoe yelled back as she attempted to look up but bits of concrete were falling in to her face.

Jeff just watched, he didn't know what to do "Zoe, I mean it" Jeff said as he climbed down later but before he knew it, concrete was falling and fast leaving him no choice but to dive to the ground. The concrete began to cave in. Rocks of concrete crashing to the ground, causing the whole place to be covered in dust.

Zoe had ignored him. She was still stuck inside with the patient as Jeff waited on the side lines. He couldn't do anything; he just had to watch his colleague, his boss and even his good friend get pounded with rocks of concrete. He watched on as he saw her hand appeared at the window, slowly feeling for something. It looked weak and helpless. It was covered in blood.

Zoe lay there, covered in dust and blood. A concrete rock had hit her head. She weakly raised her other hand to her face, feeling her head where the warm red liquid was pouring from her head. She was struggling for breath as she was trapped under the concrete rubble. As her breathing got shallow, her head still pouring with blood, her heart pounding in her chest and her pulse getting weaker. All She could do was hope that she will make it out alive.

* * *

**/Okay so there we go:) Zoe's in a bit of bother: O & If you are reading this then you've watched the summer trailer clip and you know that some of this stuff happens! I have had to guess most of it as we don't know what actually happens yet so yeah :P I hope you enjoyed this! Please R&R :) X**


	4. Together Together?

**/Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! And left such lovely comments! Means a lot! :D Thank you! - So this next chapter is mostly Zoe and people reactions to Zoe been hurt. I'm not saying Zoe will be this injured in the actual episode- this bit is guess work so Enjoy x**

* * *

_Max's POV;_

It had been the longest few weeks of my life. It felt like a lifetime actually. She wasn't my girlfriend but I really cared and worried for her. I'd lie in my bed at night, staring up at the ceiling wide awake- Sounds daft but sometimes even sleep on the pillow that she always slept on when she stayed over. I would lie there as I think about her, all the laughs and jokes that we just laughed at because it was only us that understand them. Her perfect smile, her coffee breath and the way her eyes would glow or sometimes even dazzle. I missed everything about her.

I remember the first weeks after the accident; I use to finish my shift then head straight to her bed side and stay there all night. I'd sit there and watch how helpless she looked- cuts and bruises all over her soft delicate skin, the stitches on her eyebrow looking swollen and sore, all the wires and medical equipment attached to her. I would sometimes find myself talking to her about my shift, what Connie was up and I'd even make a joke to which I laughed at by myself. I miss just having her company; I miss her cuddles and sometimes even her kisses. I needed Zoe back. Life was dull and boring without her and plus I hated seeing her hurt and helpless.

Charlie's POV

She's like a daughter to me. I never actually had a daughter of my own but I could easily class Zoe as my own flesh and blood. She worked so hard at everything she does, always gives 100%, cares so much about others, she puts others before herself, the list of positive's about Zoe are endless. Thinking back I have been like a dad to her, I have done all the things a father would do for his daughter- I've helped her through all the stuff she went through with Nick that includes the break-ups, the arguments, the making up and all that only seemed like yesterday. Yet I would also help her out with the department, she had really lost the confidence in herself after Nick left, It was like Nick was the one that kept her going in whatever she did but really she's just scared of change. Right now when I go and visit Zoe I make sure the doctors are doing their best for her. I'm being a protective father as I just want her to wake up because we all need her. The whole ED needs her.

Jeff's POV

I should have stayed with her. I told her to get out. Why didn't she listen? But then again that's Zo for you, when did she ever listen to someone else? Always helping others before herself. I still remember that whole event as I close my eyes at night, I can't get the imagine out of my head or rest until I know Zoe is alright which is back to her usual bubbly self. If I could go back, I would change that night completely, I don't know how but I would- for a start make sure Zoe never got hurt. I can't believe how injured she was that night, I feared for her... I still do...Come on Zo, get better for us hey?!

Ash's POV

Well it was one way of getting out the meeting with Guy Self or evening getting out of a drink with me. I remember the night she was brought in, I was waiting in reception for her all ready to head up to Guy Self's office, we knew both of us were not looking forward to it but we had drinks waiting ready for us in the pub afterwards. We'd always prepare each another by telling one another to "remember to breath" and "keep your head down, mouth zipped". Zoe and I were a team, we knew Connie's little games and we were not letting her win. She wasn't going to break our friendship/ drive us apart or against each other.

I go up and pay a visit to Zoe's side now and again after my shifts. I watch her for a few moments as she lies still. She started to look well again as the days passed which everyone was happy about. I would sit and tell her all about Connie, which I know she would hate if she was awake- she would reply with some sarcastic comment or refuse to listen by walking away. I missed working with Zoe; she's left me to deal with Connie... The ED is falling apart without her. We need our Zoe. Our clinical lead.

...

6 long weeks had dragged by for the staff of the ED, they were all in complete shock and worry of hearing their boss had been hurt, all of them paying their own little visits to see how she was doing now and again. They all missed her very much; the ED was slightly changing since Connie had taken over while Zoe was in hospital, which most of the ED were not best pleased about.

One afternoon, Charlie had gone up to check on how she was doing. He walked up to the ward, going to the desk to speak to the doctor only to receive some good news.

"How's Zoe doing?"Charlie asked.

"You might want to see for yourself" the doctor nodded as he opened Zoe's door, allowing Charlie to go inside but closed the door straight after him. Leaving Charlie confused.

Zoe smiled as she slowly pushed herself up a little so she could see things better "You never did get things straight away did you?" she smiled weakly.

Charlie smiled, rushing over to Zoe "Hello, How you feeling?" he smiled, helping her get more comfy.

Zoe blinked her eyes "Sore, tired and yeah I have one massive headache" she smiled.

Charlie chuckled softly "I'm sure you do, you never got off lightly, and do you remember what happened?"

Zoe nodded "Yeah, it was the helicopter right? Me and Jeff..." she stopped as she felt herself getting slightly out of breath.

"it's fine, I know you remember" he nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder "You just need to rest and get better now"

Zoe nodded "Don't worry I will, I can't wait to get out of here" she nodded.

Charlie nodded, then thought for a moment "I better go fetch Max" he said slightly looking away.

Zoe looked at him "Max? Why?" Zoe asked.

Charlie smiled "What? You don't think I know? I know you too well now Zoe- I know something's going on between you two"

Zoe smiled "It's nothing official but I would like to see him" she nodded.

Charlie nodded "I can sort that out for you right now" he smiled, saying goodbye to Zoe before leaving her alone in peace to get some rest.

2 days later...

Zoe was stood in her hospital room, packing her bags that someone had fetched from her house while she had been unconscious. Everyone had been really helpful these last couple of days; they had all been up to see her and wished her a speedy recovery.

"Hello" Max smiled as he walked in to Zoe's room, kissing her cheek.

"Hello" she smiled back.

"Need a hand?" He asked as he closed the door, looking around the room for anything he could help with.

"No I'm fine thanks, I'm done now and plus I just want to go home" she nodded, zipping up her bag.

"Good, you going to be okay alone?" he asked.

Zoe nodded "Stop fretting, I'll be fine and plus I won't always be on own will I?

Max shrugged "I don't know, wont you?"

Zoe shook her head "Not if you come and visit me" she smiled softly.

Max nodded, picking up her bag and throwing it over his shoulder "Oh I'll visit you don't you worry about that" he smiled, holding his arm out so she could take hold of it.

Zoe smiled "Good, I'll need some company" she said taking hold of his arm, walking out the hospital with him before getting in the taxi taking them to Zoe's.

When they arrived back at Zoe's, Max helped Zoe in to the living room, sitting her down on the sofa before going in to the kitchen to make them both a drink. Once the drinks were made, he returned to the living room placing the hot drinks on the coffee table in front of them before sitting next to Zoe.

"Thank you" Zoe smiled.

"No worries" Max smiled as he got pulled the table a little closer to them so Zoe could rest her feet.

"No I mean thank you... thank you for your help" Zoe smiled

"Oh it's nothing, you're welcome, anytime" he smiled.

"So come on then, what have I missed out on? Don't say nothing... 6 weeks and nobody has done anything" she smiled.

Max nodded "You're too clever" he smirked "No, not a lot really and that's the truth... I promise, same old day in the ED" he nodded.

Zoe nodded "Connie?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

Max nodded, coughing nervously "Well she does have your job... only for now as soon as you go back it's yours"

"Oh marvellous, just what I need" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, come on it's fine, everything will be fine" he smiled positively.

Zoe nodded with a smile "Charlie knows about...us... well not "us" but us" She said unsure how he would take it.

Max nodded "I know, don't worry he hasn't told anyone though and he said he wouldn't" Max nodded.

Zoe smiled, looking up at Max "I like the idea though" Zoe said regretting it instantly.

"The idea of what?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Us... everyone knowing about us..." Zoe said looking down to her lap.

Max smiled, lifting her head up with his finger "Me too" he said softly, placing a small soft kiss on her lips then pulled away "So what does this make us official? Together together?" He smiled.

Zoe nodded "Together, together" she smiled.

* * *

-awwww;) So sorry about all the speech stuff towards the end but I had to get it all out haha!:') So I hope you enjoy that chapter. Please R&R:) X


	5. Control

Hi again;) Sorry that this one took as long... like that picture put me off! My fellow twitter pals understand;) :P Good night that was! :P anyways, I own nothing at all. & enjoy:D X

* * *

Zoe and Max had now been in relationship for a couple of months, the whole of the ED had different views on their relationship, but the majority of them were all quite happy for them. They had seen the chemistry they had between one another, how they always made each other laugh or calmer in some situations.

Zoe had now been back at work for 2 weeks since the accident had happened, she will still get her bearing as too what had exactly changed since she had been away. Apart from Connie getting cosy in her office chair, nothing else had really changed. Zoe walked in to her office, she had a gut feeling that today was going to be absolutely manic and she already wanted to go home- there had already been a women who had died making 4 deaths in totally. Zoe was losing control very slowly since been back but Connie didn't help either.

"Zoe, press are blocking the ED doors" Charlie said standing in her office doorway.

Zoe shook her head in frustration, storming passed Charlie heading towards the ED doors "Your blocking the doors, you need to clear the area!" Zoe ordered them, only to be shouted 101 questions at her, camera flashes and even speakers pushed in her face. After arguing with what seemed like hours Zoe finally walked over to the gardens, her body boiling with anger- if someone even said the silliest thing today she would just snap.

She approached the gardens to find Max sitting having a cigarette break. She slowly walked over, sitting down beside him. Max could somehow always calm Zoe down with just his company and the small smiles he gave her.

"Can I have some?" she sighed, looking towards him.

"Yeah" he nodded handing her the cigarette "tough day?" he asked watching her.

Zoe took a couple of drags of the cigarette "Tough isn't the word" she said looking down at her phone in her hand as she handed the cigarette back to him "Sorry I have to get back. A meeting and I have to get to it"

Max nodded "Anyone special?"

"Charlie" Zoe smiled softly looking up at him.

Max nodded, seeing how much she didn't want to go "Say you can't, your busy" he said putting a hand on her back.

"Not as easy I'm afraid" Zoe sighed.

"You're the boss!" Max shrugged.

Zoe looked at him, giving him a small glare "What gave you that impression then?" She said, kissing his cheek before standing up.

Max gently grabbed her wrist "Stay calm and don't let anyone knock your confidence, your amazing and don't forget that" he nodded.

Zoe smiled "Thank you, I'll see you later" she said, pulling away from his hand before walking back in to the ED.

Zoe walked in to her office to be greeted by Charlie. She took off her jacket, hanging it over the back of her chair, getting out the files they needed to go over.

"That them all?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Budgets, recent patients, complaints etc" Zoe nodded taking a seat in her big chair.

"Right let's get started" he said picking up a file, flicking through.

Zoe nodded getting the forms they had to be filled out, putting them in front of her as she scanned quickly through them with her eyes.

"How did you deal with the press today?" Charlie asked.

"I just told them to go, refused to comment but..." Zoe said looking down.

"We saw, it was on the TV, what were you thinking?" Charlie shook his head.

"I just lost it! It's one of them days... I'm struggling to keep up with everything..." Zoe sighed.

"You're meant to be our Clinical lead" Charlie said quite sharply.

Zoe was taken aback by this, she was left a little speechless so she just sighed heavily "I'm doing my best!" She snapped.

"Do it better" He came back with quite quickly.

Zoe just pulled a face full of confusion with some attitude "I am trying, I try harder everyday" Zoe could feel herself getting angrier.

Well it's not good enough" Charlie said shaking his head "This whole thing that's stopping you, you have to get this sorted!" Charlie raised his voice a little bit.

Zoe just looked away; she had nothing else to say. He was right, maybe she was a rubbish clinical lead.

"You do want this department to go well don't you?!" Charlie said, watching her look away.

Zoe ignored his question "Oh please do forgive me that I'm not Nick Jordan" She shouted sarcastically before shaking her head, walking out the office slamming the door behind. Connie was watching from the sidelines with the biggest smirk on her face. She could take Zoe Hanna down in seconds now.

* * *

Another Chapter over! Please remember to R&R:) & by the way, is everyone following this story and making sense of this story or I am rambling? Please let me know!:) Thanks again for reading X


	6. Step 1 to destroying Zoe Hanna

**/Next chapter- This story is going to have a massive twist soon might not be as exciting but it will all change-I own nothing! Enjoy- Most of this will be speech apologies in advance X**

* * *

_Zoe ignored his question "Oh please do forgive me that I'm not Nick Jordan" She shouted sarcastically before shaking her head, walking out the office slamming the door behind. Connie was watching from the sidelines with the biggest smirk on her face. She could take Zoe Hanna down in seconds now._

* * *

Zoe had been a foul mood ever since Charlie had the lecture at her in her office that shift. Some days she would even struggle to get out of bed on time but that's only because she wasn't looking forward to going in. Once she did get herself up from bed, she would take her time getting ready. She really had enough of everything, nothing was motivating her anymore, everyone she worked with preferred Connie most of the time or they either judge her on how she was running the department and all she could reply with was "I'm trying my best".

One shift had once again passed, Zoe was still her foul mood as always and she wasn't going to get any better. She had been off with everyone that shift- she couldn't help it, she didn't mean it but that's just how she felt. As the whole team were walking out of the ED they decided to head to the pub, Connie included. Zoe and Max on the other hand had planned to just go home, sit in front of the telly while eating a takeaway and getting through a bottle of wine.

"We'll get to yours first then I'll go out to the shops" Max smiled, taking her hand as they walked.

Zoe nodded "yeah that's fine" she smiled as they climbed in to the car, driving off. The whole car journey was silent except the radio that played faintly in the background. When they arrived at Zoe's they walked in, taking off coats and shoes before walking through to the living room.

"So what do you fancy eating?" Max asked, grabbing the take- away menu, sitting beside Zoe.

Zoe was sat there with her arms crossed, deep in thought but snapped out of it as Max dropped on the sofa beside her "I don't know whatever you fancy"

"That's helpful" Max sighed, looking through the little booklet "Chinese?" he suggested looking at her.

"Max, I said I don't know" She sighed.

Max just sighed "fine, you have whatever I have then" he said making the decision for her.

Zoe just rolled her eyes, grabbing the TV remote as she switched on the TV and flicked through the channels.

Max returned after getting the phone from the base to order the food "Anything interesting on?" Max asked.

"Do I look like I know yet? I've only just switched the bloody thing on" Zoe snapped.

Max shook his head "I've had enough of this! I've had this for weeks, what's got in to you?" he said with a raised voice.

Zoe stood up, giving him a nasty glare "Nothing has got in to me!" she snapped back.

"I hate being around you when you are like this! You're constantly bringing your work problems home, making our nights miserable"

"So what? You're saying you don't want my company then?" Zoe raised her voice.

"No... No I don't" he yelled.

Zoe took a step down, hurt written all over her face as she nodded "The doors that way" she said calmly.

Max nodded "Yeah I'm using it" he looking at her, before going in to the hallway, grabbing his coat and walked out slamming the door shut behind him. Zoe just collapsed on to her sofa, curled up and sobbed her heart out. Everyone had left and she was on her own with only the echoes of her sobs to keep her company.

Max had stormed off down the road. He walked back to the hospital, going in to the pub where all his work colleagues were. He walked straight up to the bar ordering a drink but as he did he felt a person creeping up the side of him.

"Max?" Connie asked concerned

"Hello Mrs Beauchamp" He nodded, taking the beer and finished it one.

"We are all wondering if you were alright?" she asked "You seem quite tense...angry in fact" she nodded.

Max nodded "that obvious is it?" he asked, ordering another one.

Connie nodded "Do you need to talk about it?" she smiled sweetly.

Max looked at her "If talking makes my girlfriend any happier then I would" he said, once again down his pint

Connie stopped "Ah you and Zoe had..." she stopped "Right, I'll buy you the next one and you come and talk to me, go find us a table" she smiled, ordering them some drinks.

An hour and half later, Connie was helping Max in to a taxi as he had too much to drink. Max looked towards her "Thank you for listening tonight" he slurred, getting in to the taxi.

"You're welcome, you going to be okay getting home?" she asked with a smile.

Max looked, giggling "maybe not" he slurred "You could help me though?" he said taking her hand, gently pulling her in to the Taxi "A night cap?" he smirked.

Connie smiled as she nodded; she knew perfectly well what she was doing. She was going to destroy Zoe Hanna even more.

* * *

**/Okay guys, sorry that was mostly speech but it had to be done! THIS killed me to write after last night's episode!:O& because I love Zax... & they were all full of cuteness last night:( Please R&R xx**


	7. Drunken Mistakes

Thank you for all your reviews! They were so kind and Lovely! They mean a lot:) So Max cheated on Zoe with Connie:O How will Zoe react & what will she do? Enjoy X

* * *

Max had woken with such a sore head that he could barely stand. He slowly sat up, squinting his eyes as his eyes adjusted to the light and also in hope the rush of pain would leave his head. He looked down beside to see a woman with long dark hair, she was facing away but Max knew that wasn't his Zoe. He shifted a little so he could peer over and got the shock off his life, he suddenly hated himself. He got out of bed, quickly throwing on some clothes as guilt and panic rushed through his body, he felt weak. He quickly went downstairs in hope to find some painkillers.

A smug Connie was lying awake, hearing everything he was doing. She climbed out of bed, going to bathroom, helping herself to washing facilities before heading back to the bedroom putting on her clothes from last night and made her way downstairs with a small smirk on her face but soon wiped it off as she made her way to the living room where Max was sat still in a state of panic.

"Morning" Connie smiled, checking the time before putting on her watch.

Max just nodded, not saying a thing for a moment "Did we?" he asked awkwardly pointing between the two of them.

Connie nodded "We did, I must say I did enjoy myself" she smiled, putting on her shoes.

Max nodded "Right, well it's not going happen again... and this never happened... promise me you won't say a word, this meant nothing... I was drunk" Max panicked.

Connie nodded "I understand, your with Zoe... you wouldn't want to ruin what you have" Connie smiled.

"Exactly, I love her... she means everything to me" Max nodded "She doesn't know it yet but she does"

Connie nodded "That's sweet, she's lucky to have to you... I'll er head off and we'll forget all about this" she smiled

"Thank you, I'll see you out" Max nodded.

"Don't bother, I'll see you at work" Connie nodded, going to the door and walking out.

Zoe on the other hand was still lying in bed; her alarm clock had now been put on snooze for the last 4 times. She really didn't want to get up, she felt alone and unwanted. After a few moments thought, she climbed out of bed with the heaviest sigh; she quickly went to the bathroom having a shower before returning back to the bedroom to get ready for work. Once she was ready, she went downstairs and had a quick piece of toast before leaving the house.

When she arrived at the ED, most of the staff had already arrived. Connie was one of them; she was stood at the main reception checking her watch.

"Go on then lecture me because I'm very late, I mean 120 seconds... I might as well go home shifts almost finish" Zoe said sarcastically, grabbing her mail of Noel.

Connie shook her head "its 2 minutes Zoe... and well you don't look too good"

Zoe gave her a small glare "Thank you for that make me feel much better Connie" she sighed, walking through to her office where she had passed Max in the corridor, the pair said nothing but just looked at one another before carrying on walking.

A few hours later that day...

Zoe and Connie were working on a patient that had been brought in to the ED. Zoe was still I that foul mood that she had been in. She always doubted herself in whatever she did around the ED these days and Connie didn't help when she pointed out small flaws. Zoe had allowed Connie to carry on looking after the patient. She walked out of resus, heading to the nearest coffee machine which was next to the tuck shop. As she placed in her money, Zoe could hear Robyn and Tess's voices mumbling something about Connie. She quickly grabbed her drink, before hiding around the corner in attempt to listen to what was been said.

"_Well Max never stopped at Zoe's last night" Robyn pointed out._

"_No he came to the pub after an argument with Zoe" Tess nodded remembering see Max walk in the pub._

"_Well he was home and..." Robyn stopped._

_Tess looked "What's up?" she asked seeing Robyn stop suddenly._

"_I'd rather not say... I don't want to think it and then it'll be wrong" She sighed._

"_You can tell me, it'll stay with me" Tess promised._

_She looked around to check the coast was clear "It's Max... Last night...I heard noises as in..." Robyn sighed disappointedly._

_Tess looked up "What?! But he walked out with... Connie" Tess said, sighing in disbelief. "He wouldn't would he? I mean he is with Zoe... he wouldn't sleep with someone that she hates with such passion" _

"_This is Max we are talking about..." Robyn sighed._

Their whispering soon stopped when Zoe came from round the corner, her blood was boiling, and her heart shattered in to one million pieces "Connie? Last night?" She asked with no expression.

Tess shook her head "No... Zoe, Zoe, listen that's just us putting two and two together, he might not have been with anyone"

"I don't think Robyn is deaf Tess, she can hear what goes on in her own home" Zoe snapped, throwing her coffee away in the nearest bin before walking to find Max. As she walked through the corridors, Zoe had that much emotion running through her body, she didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream. When she found Max laughing and joking with Cal, she grabbed his arm and pulled him in to her office, slamming the door the shut.

"Still in a mood I see" Max sighed.

"How bloody dare you" she gritted through her teeth "How dare you!"

Max looked at her "What have I done now?!" Max asked perching on her desk.

"Tell me, please just tell me it's not true" Zoe said, she was seriously trying to keep calm but she felt her blood pressure rise through the roof.

"What?" Max gulped secretly.

"Connie... You and Connie" She said disgusted.

Max paused on the spot, everything for a moment had stopped. He felt like he would pass out but he managed to stay up to defend himself.

"You shouldn't have to think about it" She yelled, tears now flowing from her eyes like a waterfall.

Max shook his head "I'm going to be honest... It was a mistake... I was drunk" he cried

Zoe shook her head as she had uncontrolled sobs pour out of her "I don't care, me over her! What makes it worse... is it's that cow!" She yelled through her sobs. She shook her head but only to be grabbed by Max, she pushed him away with such force causing him to let go and fall back on the desk, she opened the office door and storming out to catch the view of a very smug Connie.

"Please Zoe, I love you" Max yelled.

Zoe had now walked out in to the whole of the ED but faced him "Love me, do you? Really?" She sobbed "So why sleep with that bitch?" she said pointing in Connie's direction.

Max just looked down, he had nothing to say.

"Oh yeah, yeah sorry I forgot you were drunk..." Zoe laughed sarcastically before walking over to Connie "I really hope you enjoyed yourself" she said through gritted teeth.

"I did thank you" Connie smirked.

Zoe stopped, turning towards her "You..." she scoffed angrily "You really have no shame do you?" she shook her head.

Connie shook her head "I'd be careful if I were you Zoe" she said getting close to her face "You're not exactly liked around here at the moment"

That was it. Zoe lost it. She threw her hand forcefully towards Connie's face causing her nose to bleed but Zoe wasn't finished, she carried on kicking and punching her as Ash was pulling her away, dragging her to the office to calm down.

It took a while for Zoe to calm down, a lot longer than expected by the staff of the ED. She took a sip of her water that Ash had got for her before smarting herself by reapplying her make-up, brushing her hair etc. Once that was done, she looked at Ash with a smile "Thank you" She nodded.

Ash smiled "No worries, you sure your okay?" He asked, tucking a piece of her newly brushed hair behind her ear.

Zoe smiled, resting her head on Ash's chest with a nod "Yeah I will be, I'm going to see Max and then head home" she nodded "alone" she said softly that it was almost a whisper.

Ash sighed as he wrapped her arms around her, pulling in her to a tight embrace, stroking her hair, placing a small kiss on the top of head.

"Thank you" Zoe mumbled in to his chest.

"Its okay" he said pulling away "You don't have to be alone tonight, you can stay at mine? Have the spare room, have me and Ella has company?" Ash offered with a smile.

Zoe smiled "You know that's doesn't sound like such a bad idea" she smiled "Thanks" And with that, Zoe pulled away and went to find Max who was sat in the cafeteria, Zoe sighed and took a deep breath before approaching and taking a seat opposite him.

"No shouting, I do the talking and you listen" Zoe nodded.

Max nodded "Whatever you want" he said softly.

Zoe nodded, looking down at her thumbs that she was twirling "I... I understand, you might have been drunk, I get that" Zoe began "But it's her... and you've hurt me in more way than you thought you ever could" She sighed "I love you too" she nodded "But It'll never be the same Max... I'm sorry... but were over" she nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek "For good" she added.

Max shook his head "Please, we can fix this... I'm sorry" he said quickly wiping his tear.

Zoe shook her head, standing up "No we can't" she said, bending down and kissing his cheek before walking off back to her office to get ready to leave her shift.

That night...

Zoe, Ash and Ella were all sat in the living room of Ash's house. Zoe had got changed in to her joggers and a top while Ash wore his jeans and baggy top. Ella on the other hand had just got in from being out so she was dressed in her casual clothes.

"Ah Zoe, Hi" Ella nodded, sitting on the chair in the living room.

Zoe hadn't exactly got on with Ella, especially knowing the affect she had on Ash "Hello" She smiled sweetly, taking a sip of her wine.

"How come your here?" Ella asked.

"Don't be so rude" Ash shook his head, sitting beside Zoe.

"It's fine Ash" Zoe smiled then looked towards Ella "Your dad invited me over, it's been a bad day" she nodded.

"Oh yeah, Max he cheated on you yeah?" Ella said shaking her head.

"Some sensitively please Ella" Ash shook his head.

"It's fine" she laughed awkwardly "Yes he did Ella" She nodded.

"That's horrid, you know what... you can do so much better" Ella smiled.

Zoe smiled "Thank you Ella, that's sweet of you to say"

Ella smiled and stood up, going to the doorway but stopped, looking at them "Like my dad maybe?" Ella smirked before rushing off upstairs.

Zoe smiled, looking towards Ash "Is she always trying to set you up" Zoe giggled.

Ash laughed "pretty much, just ignore her" He smiled

Zoe smiled "You have been great today, thank you" she nodded, kissing his cheek

"You are most welcome, what are friends for?" He smiled.

Zoe smiled and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder which was soon moved as his him went around her body, pulling her close to his chest, placing a soft kiss on the side of her head.

* * *

So there's the next chapter... I loved writing this as I got to too hit Connie;) I hope you enjoyed this! This might be last update for a few days as I'm back at college so apologies!:) I will try my hardest!:D So please rate&Review x


	8. Surprise!

/Chapter 8- As you know this will include a future Ep so SPOILER!;) Enjoy X

* * *

Zoe awoke in the unfamiliar room of Ash's spare room; she sat up and began to stretch. After for a few moments she got up, heading to the bathroom knocking on the door to see if anyone was in there, when no-one answered she made her way in to the bathroom, having a quick shower before going back to the bedroom getting changed in to her fresh clothes she packed for the overnight stay. Once she was ready, she made her way downstairs to be greeted by Ash who was also ready for work.

"Hmm smells good" Zoe smiled as she sat down at the table.

"I hope you like it, it's only pancakes?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah that's fine, I don't normally have breakfast anyway" she admitted.

"That's bad for you" he tutted playfully and placed the cooked pancakes on the table so she could help herself.

"Thank you" she smiled, helping herself as she watched Ash sit opposite her.

"Where's Ella gone?" Zoe asked beginning to eat her pancakes.

"Oh heading off to school early" he smiled "You sure you don't want the day off today?"

Zoe smiled "Ash, I promise I'm fine and plus I'm sure guy has something to say to me, He's not going to let me get away with punching such a fantastic doctor" she said sarcastically looking at her cut and bruised hand.

"That is true" he smiled.

Before they knew, it was time to head to work Zoe and Ash went in together as Zoe had left her car at hers last night. Once they arrived at the ED, they walked in getting their mail from Noel before heading to Zoe's office. They had only been in for 10 minutes when Zoe's bleeper distracted them from a conversation; she pulled it out and sighed.

"Guy..." she simply said, rolling her eyes.

"Good luck, it won't be that bad" he smiled "Hopefully"

"Yeah, a week's leave maybe?" she smirked softly before walking out the office. She walked upstairs, walking through the ward to Guy's office; she took a small deep breath before knocking on the door, waiting nervously.

"Come in" he called from the other side of the door in which Zoe responded walking in "Ah Zoe, please take a seat" he nodded pointing to the chair.

Zoe did as she was told; taking a seat that was placed in front of his desk "Listen Guy, just get to the point... I shouldn't have done it, what's my punishment?" Zoe said with some attitude.

Guy nodded "Fine... You won't be punished in a way" he said, looking at her.

"What? Well how?" Zoe asked slightly confused.

"You are no longer Clinical Lead of the ED" He said with some happiness.

"What?!" Zoe snapped.

"It was going to happen anyway, you were not coping at all... the ED is in chaos due to your performance as clinical lead" Guy nodded.

"And let me guess who takes my place" Zoe nodded angrily.

"Yes Connie will be clinical lead" Guy smiled

"Fine, I don't want the job anyway" She said angrily before standing up, storming out the office and back down to the ED. Max was walking past and saw Zoe who looked pretty angry, he still cared for her.

"Zoe? You okay?" He asked as she marched towards.

"Leave me alone Max, it's got nothing to do with you" She snapped, going to her office slamming the door shut. She looked at around at what soon would be Connie, she took a few deep breaths before seeing a file cabinet close by, she angrily approached it and used her arms to forcefully throw it on the floor with a angrily scream.

"Now that was silly wasn't it?" A voice said, the man had opened the door quietly and had seen her throw the cabinet to the floor.

Zoe quickly shot her body round, standing there in shock as small tears had formed in her eyes "Nick?!" She whispered.

* * *

/Sorry if this was a bit rubbish, I did rush this chapter:/ Please Rate & review x


	9. Nick Jordan to the rescue

/Guyss, your reviews make me smile so much :') Thank you!

* * *

_Previously;_

"_Now that was silly wasn't it?" A voice said, the man had opened the door quietly and had seen her throw the cabinet to the floor._

_Zoe quickly shot her body round, standing there in shock as small tears had formed in her eyes "Nick?!" She whispered._

* * *

"Yes me, Nick, Zoe right?" he smirked as he asked sarcastically, closing the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping her tears quickly.

"Oh that's charming" he smiled.

"You know what I mean!" Zoe laughed "So what are you doing here?"

Nick took a seat on the small sofa that was placed in her office, looking up at her, thinking for a moment "Just a visit" he nodded, he knew the real reason but it wasn't the time to tell her.

Zoe smiled "I don't believe you, this is me you're talking to" Zoe said as she sat beside him on the sofa, facing him.

Nick chuckled softly "Your still too clever" he smiled, tapping the end of her nose with his finger gently.

Zoe smiled softly "I've missed this, me and you... working together" She nodded.

"So have I..." He nodded "Right, same as always... Me and you in the vine, best dress too!" Nick nodded with a smile before standing up, walking out causing Zoe to smile which she felt she hadn't done for a while.

That night, Zoe quickly went home getting a quick shower, getting changed in to her outfit well it was Nick's favourite; he had always loved to see her in it. Once she was ready, she made her way to the Vine, walking in and looked around for Nick.

Nick smiled as he watched her walking through the entrance doors, she looked amazing as always. He smiled to himself seeing her in the outfit, her tight black dress that showed that perfect figure and sometimes even some of chest, her hair had fell perfectly around her face, her eyes dazzling whenever the light caught them. She was perfect.

"Good evening" Zoe smiled once she had approached the table.

Nick smiled, moving over on the sofa where he was sat, patting the chair beside him.

"Thank you such a gentleman as always" Zoe smiled sitting down.

"A drink and a catch up then?" Nick nodded, as he whistled over the bar man and ordered their drinks "Come on, what's gone on since emailing me that email?" Nick asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Zoe laughed softly "You wouldn't believe it" she sighed as she nodded at the bar man who had placed her wine in front of her.

"Well we both want to live the old days so let's... we came here to talk so I'm all ears" Nick smiled.

Zoe ran her finger around them rim of her glass, then looked up at Nick "I've been cheated on, backstabbed, lost the ED, may I go on?" Zoe smiled sadly.

"And you need Old Nick Jordan to make you feel better?" He smiled "to the rescue" he smirked.

Zoe smiled, shrugging slightly "I guess I do, I guess I just didn't realize how much I do need you" She admitted softly.

Nick nodded, taking her hand running his thumb over her hand "And I'm always here for you" Nick whispered.

Zoe nodded "I need you so much" she whispered.

Nick never said anything; he just used her hand to pull her close, wrapping his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze "We have each other now, it's me and you" he said as he hugged her.

Zoe just nodded, returning his hug. She felt everything was going to turn out fine. She felt safe in his arms. That night Nick and Zoe filled each other in on each other's lives since being apart.

* * *

/Sorry this was such a bad chapter, I for some reason struggled with chapter:/ I do have a big twist ahead & I do hope you'll enjoy it:) Thank you for Reading! Next Chapter will be better I promise- Please Rate and review. X


	10. Connie's the Boss now

/Okay guys, let me know what you think? Is this getting boring? should I end it? please let me know if it is! Or shall I carry on with the twist I have? Please let me know:) xx

-The twist would include Nick's American life may have a big change, Zoe has another problem on her plate, A wedding and an ex;) So let me know :* in the box below;) xx

-So the story so far is that Max and Zoe were once a couple but he cheated on Zoe with Connie after a night out after a heated argument between them ,Zoe and Max are now just friends while Connie has began her role as Clinical lead, Nick has now arrived to help Zoe out as she's having a wee bit of bad luck :P x

Please rate& review & enjoy :) xx

* * *

The next shift, it was Zoe's first day back as just an ED doctor. She had to be honest; she was really looking forward to the day. It had been ages since she could just focus on patients, no admin no paperwork. She walked through to cubicals, going in to the staffroom and looked at where her old locker was. She took off her coat and bag, putting them in her locker then she closed the door and turned around to see Max, she had no idea what to say or do. It was still awkward for them.

"Morning" he broke the silence between the pair, the atmosphere still wasn't great between them.

Zoe just nodded, looking down "Hey" she said softly, walking over to the kettle.

"Zoe? I can't do this anymore" Max admitted.

Zoe sighed "Don't Max, just don't... I'd rather not"

"Were still friends though right?" He looked in hope at the women.

Zoe turned to face him, thinking for a moment before approaching him "Of course we can" Zoe nodded, opening her arms for a hug.

Max smiled, walking into her arms and cuddled her "I'm happy as long as you're happy" he said in to her hair.

Zoe smiled, pulling away before walking off out the staffroom where she bumped in to Nick; they shared a small smile before Zoe watched Nick walk off. She knew exactly where he was going- They had both planned to somehow make Guy see sense, that Connie wasn't really right for the job, she needed to be upstairs operating on people not downstairs running a hectic ED.

Later that shift

"Doctor Hanna?" The voice called from the other side of the ED which caused Zoe to stop in her tracks and turn around.

"Yes?" replied Zoe with a smile as they met half way

"It failed; I couldn't twist his arm... Connie Beauchamp is clinical lead" Nick sighed "I tried my hardest"

"But your?" Zoe sighed "I guess we'll have to live with it then" Zoe rolled her eyes, glancing out the corner of her eye towards Connie in some way it was a dirty look.

"I promise somehow we'll get rid of her, when do I ever let you down?" Nick raised his eyebrow, placing his hands on his shoulder.

"But you'll only be going back to America, it'll happen all over again... we'll just leave it Nick, as many people have said I'm a rubbish clinical lead anyway" She nodded, turning on her heel beginning to walk away.

Nick gently grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him "You're not a rubbish clinical lead, your an amazing one so don't be talking nonsense" He smiled.

That shift, Zoe and Nick were working together just like the good old days, helping one another break news to patients and their loved one, winding one another up with the most simplest of things, small parts of flirting but when did they ever not? Once the end of the shift came to an end, Zoe walked through to the main reception seeing Nick signing himself out. She walked over and stood beside him, smiling to herself "Have a good night Mr Jordan" she said.

"Wait Zo" He called after her seeing her walk away from him after being so close to him. It was almost like she was teasing him.

Her stomach had waves of butterflies when she heard "Zo" it had been years since he had called that. It was a little nickname for her. She stopped and turned around "What?" She asked standing still in the spot.

Nick smiled as he walked over to her "Fancy a drink? dinner? Night in?" he suggested.

"Night in with a drink and something to eat?" she smiled widely.

"Deal" he nodded, walking out with her.

That night Zoe and Nick were sat enjoying one another's company, both ignoring the problems that lay between them. They were sat on the sofa with their take-away and bottle of wine as they lived the old nights they always use to spend with one another. Once they had finished eating they decided to watch a film not really any of them were listening to it though.

"I've missed these nights" Nick smiled, looking up at her as his head was resting on her lap.

Zoe smiled, playing with the small spiked jelled hair of Nick's "So have I, if only they could last hey?" Zoe smiled, looking down at him.

Nick sat up, facing towards Zoe "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" he smiled.

"Now that's such a silly question" she replied with a smile and with that, Zoe gently pushed herself gently towards him and locked their lips. They stayed like this for a moment before Nick's phone began to vibrate which caused them to break apart. It was Nick's girlfriend - "I need you home, its urgent Xxxxx"

* * *

/Okay so back in chapter 2, I wrote about Nick's life in America- I'm now bringing this in which will cause a lot of trouble for Nick:) I hope the story is interesting you still... if not please let me know & I will think of ways to make it better! :D Please rate and review xx


	11. Goodbye again?

/Okay so I'm going to carry on with the big twist ;) I own nothing except mistakes :P xx

* * *

The next day, Nick arrived at the ED with all his bags and suitcases. He walked up to the main reception to say his goodbye to everyone who was waiting in the staff room. He looked around the ED before making his way to say goodbye. He walked in were everyone had got drinks in and even a small buffet. Each and everyone approached Nick to say how much he was going to be missed once again.

"Come on then speech!" Charlie pushed.

"Oh I suppose I better" he smiled "Er well, I've only been back a couple of weeks and I have loved every second of everyday, seeing everyone again has been great" He smiled "I only did actually come for one reason and I think I've completed that mission" he nodded, staring at one spot for a moment before snapping out of it, looking at everyone again "So, it's time for me to go I guess" he nodded "I'll see you when I next see you" he smiled "And one last thing, thank you for all of this"

Everyone clapped and said there final goodbyes, Nick was disappointed it was clear Zoe was avoiding the situation. He walked out the staffroom, picking up his bags and took one last look around before walking out of the ED and heading over to his car.

Zoe Hanna was sat in her office, staring at a picture of her and Nick took when they were together apparently it was called a "Selfie" these days. As she was sat looking at the picture, it brought all the memories they had shared throughout all the years they had good and bad but she had cherished every one of them. She quickly stood up, practically running out of her office in search for Nick, only to be told he had already left. Part of her had died inside but she still carried on outside, she began to light a fag but then saw Nick.

"Nick" She shouted, running over towards him "Stop!" she begged "This is such deja vu" she shook her head approaching him.

Nick stopped, turning around "There you are" he said "finally come to say goodbye then?"

"I can't say goodbye... not again" she began to cry.

"Hey" He said pulling her in to a cuddle "You don't need me anymore" he whispered.

"I'll always need you" she said burying her head in chest but pulled away a few seconds later "Actually, I can't do this, I'm not saying going to watch you" she pulled away from his grip, taking a couple of steps back, controlling her sobs by biting her lip.

"Zo" he sadly said "Please" he sighed.

Zoe shook her head "You have a new life now, this entire one is forgotten about" she sighed, wiping a tear that shot down her face "Take care" she said before beginning to walk off.

"Come with me!" He shouted.

Zoe stopped in her tracks, turning around "Excuse me?"

"Come with me... to America?" He nodded.

"But your girlfriend..." Zoe looked down.

"I and Elaine are great... but as nasty as it sounds, you could easily replace her" Nick said, holding out his hand for Zoe to take.

Zoe looked at his hand "What are you saying?" She asked confused.

"Me and you against the world... me and you together again, what do you say?" he asked.

Zoe took his hand, looking at him for a few moments before giving him an answer.

* * *

/There's the next chapter;) Next one will be tomorrow... So Casualty is on soon, so enjoy it! & It's always #TeamZoe! & Please R&R xx


	12. New News

/The next few chapters will be short and sweet but that's how I'm going to lead up to bigger chapters:)

* * *

Her answer was the easiest decision she had made in a long time. She was certain of what she wanted and what was best for everyone. She had always wanted that life, but he had moved, she had move and it was all history. She didn't take long to think about his offer, America? They didn't have to live there but they could.

Zoe awake to the bright sunlight shining through the window, she got up from her bed, walking over to the balcony that leads to a pool view. She breathed in the warm fresh American air as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the 8am sun on her skin. She gently leant on the balcony edge watching the blue clear water sit still. She was disturbed from her thoughts when Nick had crept behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close "Good morning beautiful" he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

Zoe tilted her head more to side allowing Nick better access to her neck and shoulder "hmm Good morning handsome" she smiled.

He smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder gently "I could get use to this- waking up every morning with this too look at" he nodded.

Zoe smiled "This?" Zoe asked, turning head to see him.

Nick smiled "The view and you... your staying with me right? It's me and you now" he smiled kissing her nose.

Zoe smiled with a nod "Always going to be us Jordan" she said pulling away from his embrace, going inside causing Nick to follow.

"I better go and see Elaine then" he sighed.

"Nick, are you sure about this? You're going to end everything? For me? Give up everything?" Zoe asked.

"Yes I am, I've never been more prepared to do anything in my life" He smiled going over to her, locking their lips before pulling away "I love you" He whispered before leaving the hotel room.

Nick made his way in to his old office, he was happy- he had his Zoe back. The women he had always loved since he laid eyes on her. He grabbed the things he needed before heading off back to his home that he shared with Elaine. He used his key to open the door, making his way inside.

"Elaine?" He called, taking off his shoes.

"Your home thank god" She smiled running to greet him.

"Yeah... I am" he nodded "You needed me right? I wasn't due back but you said it was urgent"

Elaine nodded "Yeah, yeah... er shall I make us a drink first?"

"No, come on tell me what's up?" Nick asked confused.

"I... I think I might be pregnant" Elaine whispered.

Nick stood still, not saying anything.

* * *

Hope that was okay, Please R&R let me know what you think xx


	13. Finding out

/As always, I'm kind of regretting carrying this on... I feel i'm just writing a lot of boring babble basically so this fanfiction will be over soon! Im finding a way to round it up - Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read this story- It's been great to have your support.X

* * *

Nick Jordan had never been in such a situation. He felt trapped in so many ways. He had no Idea what to do- He loved Zoe so much, she was his perfect women and he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her but then Elaine might be having his child, he had always wanted a child. How could he just walk away and leave her alone to cope? As he sat in his office alone, a million questions running through his head, he knew he had to work this out- it wasn't going to go away by itself.

After some alone time, he got up and headed back to where Zoe was, a hotel that Nick had brought her as they stayed in America. He makes his way inside using the spare, he smiles to himself as he sees Zoe lying on the sofa asleep, he walked over placing a gentle kiss on forehead which woke her up "Afternoon gorgeous" he whispered.

"Hmm, Hi" she smiled, rubbing her eyes sitting up.

"Listen Zo, I really need to talk to you" he nodded, helping her sit up.

"What is it?" Zoe replied, she was slightly worried at what he said.

"Err...its Elaine" He began

"You couldn't do it, could you? You've had seconds thoughts" Zoe shook her head.

Nick quickly shook his head "Don't be silly"

"Then what Nick?" Zoe sighed.

"She think she's pregnant" He looked away.

Zoe didn't know what to say. She just sat there as she looked at Nick "Is she?" Zoe looked down.

"I'm going to find out soon enough, aren't I?"

"So what? I have to prepare to be dumped?" Zoe sighed, moving away from Nick.

"No no, I'm just warning you" Nick sighed "I don't want any of this any more than you do"

"Just go Nick..." Zoe sighed, facing away from him.

Nick nodded; he stood up and walked out of the hotel. He walked down the streets to where he and Elaine shared their little house that they had called home but he stopped at the shop, he couldn't wait any longer; he needed to know where his future lay and who with. He grabbed a pregnancy test, taking it to the counter and paying for it before heading home. Once he arrived home, he walked in to the kitchen where Elaine was and stood in the doorway.

"Oh there you are" Elaine smiled at the presence of her boyfriend.

Nick just nodded then held out the pharmacy bag "I couldn't wait any longer" he sighed.

Elaine smiled, taking the bag and going upstairs taking the test. She arrived down 15 minutes later, walking in to the living room and looked at Nick.

"well?" he asked , his heart racing.

* * *

Sorry That was so short! I did say short chapters :P Please rate & review X


	14. Face the facts

/Sorry this took so long! This story will be finished very soon- either 2 more chapters or maybe the next one- we'll see! So this includes Elaine's pregnancy news and another problem for Zoe! -Enjoy!x

* * *

"It's positive" She nodded "Were having a baby" She smiled.

Nick smiled with a small nod "Wow" was all he could say.

"Oh don't sound to happy will you?" Elaine shook her head "I thought this was what we wanted"

Nick nodded "of course, it's just the shock" he smiled standing up going over and wrapping his arms around her.

Elaine smiled, wrapping her arms around him unknown to Nick that deep down she held a massive secret that would destroy him or would it?

Nick sighed; he managed to find a way out of the house about an hour later. He was slightly broken inside. He wanted to be with Zoe but how could he now? Unless Zoe would allow herself to be a step mother?

He slowly walked to the hotel were Zoe was staying, knocking on the door but ending up letting himself in as Zoe wasn't answering. Nick walked in looking around for Zoe but there was no sign of her.

"Zoe?" Nick called.

"I'm just in the bathroom" Zoe called back as she rested herself on the sink, staring down at the small stick that was a test- a pregnancy test.

"Well hurry up" Nick sighed, making them both a coffee.

Zoe came from the bathroom around 5 minutes later. She disposed of the pregnancy stick that the read the result to which only she knew. She walked over to the couch and sat down, watching as Nick sat beside her- For a few moments the pair said nothing until Zoe broke the silence.

"Well? You and I? Am I being dumped?" she said spitefully.

"Zoe!" Nick quickly said "Don't be like that!" he said.

"Well I am sorry! What do you expect?" Zoe scoffed "Is she carrying your baby Nick?"

Nick sighed, looking away and nodded "Yes... she's pregnant" he whispered.

Zoe nodded with a small sigh "I guess I better catch the next plane home then" she whispered, her heart secretly smashed in to a million pieces.

"You don't have to? We can still be together?" Nick nodded taking her hand.

Zoe tugged her hand away from Nick's "I don't think so!" She quickly said standing up "I've had enough problems in my life with the crash, Max and him doing what he did, losing clinical lead, Connie, Elaine..." Zoe stopped as some tears finally formed the lump in her throat which she had to swallow away "falling in love with you all over again" she whispered "and..." she stopped herself before beginning to walk away.

Nick gently took hold of her arm, pulling her towards her, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears "I said I'd help you through all of it... I am, aren't I?"

Zoe nodded, looking down but said nothing which caused a silence between the pair.

Nick looked at her "Zo?" he whispered.

"What did you mean by "and?" he repeated her last words.

Zoe looked up, her eyes red and soaked with tears which had caused her perfect eye make-up to become slightly smudged "I'm pregnant" she whispered weakly.

* * *

/Hope this was okay! This was the big twist! Shall I carry it on? or shall I leave it here? Whatcha thinking?!

Please R&R:) You know I love reading them! & guys it's Saturday so it's casualty in like 3 hours! Everyone enjoy Zax won't you?;) Thank you for reading this xxx


	15. Who is Zoe!

Nick looked "pregnant... but?" He asked shocked at Zoe's recent confession.

Zoe nodded "Yes... but the bad news is... me and you have only spent the night together once... and then there's me and Max... I..."

Nick cut her off and looked up at Zoe "You don't know if it's my baby either?"

Zoe shook her head disappointedly "It's not my fault all this has happened is it?!" Zoe snapped.

"So I could be having two newborns on the way" Nick shook his head finding it hard to take in the information.

"Yes you could or I could be carrying my cheating Ex's baby" Zoe admitted "While your ex is carrying your baby...oh wait she's not your ex yet is she?!"

Nick shook his head "I can't do this... this is all too much"

Zoe shook her head in disbelief "You can't do this?! You've played the part in all of this too!" Zoe voice slightly rose.

Nick nodded "I'm going for a walk!" He looked away.

"Running away like you always do! Typical Nick Jordan" Zoe shouted.

Nick just gave her a glare, grabbing his coat and waking out the door. Since living in America he had found a spot by a small beach- this was where he went to cool down if something bad happened or something got too much. He sat down on bench watching over as the hot sun blazed down on the bright blue sea as the millions of thought rushed through his head causing him a slight headache. After he had time to think, he finally stood up, he knew this wasn't going to go away and had to find a way through this- making sure everyone was happy!

**-X-**

It had been a 3 months since both of the women had found out they were pregnant; Nick was still in his state of not knowing what to do. Zoe was now back living in Holby; Nick hadn't seen Zoe since they day she left America but they texted often. Zoe and Nick's "relationship" wasn't exactly working right now because Zoe was determined to keep pushing him away because of Elaine and the baby. Nick had recently got dressed from having a shower and made his way downstairs to see Elaine sitting on the sofa with Nick's phone in front of her.

"Who's Zoe?" Elaine asked as soon as Nick had walked through the doorway.

"What?" Nick didn't know exactly where this was going.

"Who is she?" Elaine snapped, standing up from the sofa.

"She's just a friend" Nick lied.

"Just a friend?!" She shouted "Just a friend" she repeated "And what kind of friend texts you constantly about something you would tell a boyfriend or someone who meant something to them" she cried.

"She's a good friend!" he paused "Have you been reading my messages?" he asked angrily.

Elaine nodded "If you have nothing to hide you shouldn't mind?" She said picking up the phone.

Nick sighed quickly making something up in his head "She's having trouble right now, she needs a friend- she's been through a lot with her job" Nick knew that this wasn't going to work either way.

Elaine shook her head "you're a cheat and I hate you" she spat before storming out of the room.

Nick sighed, watching her go as he picked up his phone that had been recently flung to the floor; he dialled Zoe's number and waited for her perfect soft voice to answer at the other end. Once she had picked up, he took a deep breath "Whether it's me or Max's baby, I love you and I want to be with you no matter what" Nick said softly, waiting for her reaction.

* * *

Hope that was okay! Sorry it's a bit rubbish- I rushed it! Please let me know what you think?! It would help!:) Thank you for reading! Please Rate&Review guys! xx


	16. My Boy or not?

||Chapter 16 guys! This will be last one! :) I'd just like to thank everyone that stuck to this story and carried on reading! Means a lot!:) This has been one of my favourite fics that I've write so far! & thank you to everyone that reviewed! Love reading them! So enjoy! X

* * *

Zoe smiled ever so proudly as she watched her precious little boy kicking and gurgling on his play mat that had been placed on the rug in front of Zoe. Zoe never actually thought she would feel this much love for one person. She felt amazing. She cooed at her son who was looking up towards her direction giving her the most heart melting smiles yet they were so cheeky. She smiled as she got down on the floor with her son, cherishing every moment that she spent with him. Zoe took her little finger in to her son's little hand and felt the grip of her son and just watched him. He was perfect.

She was soon brought of her moment when her phone began to vibrate and bleep, alerting her that she had a message. She stood up and walked over, still keeping a close eye on her son before walking back over to him and sitting back on the sofa, she opened the message and was a little shocked _"Go to the cafe down the road from yours, See you in 10 X"_ The message was from an unknown number so this left Zoe a little worried at who exactly wanted to meet her. After a few moments of thinking, she decided she would go. She got Jack's nappy bag together before giving him a quick change and putting him in pushchair where he instantly fell asleep. Once she had everything she made her way down to the cafe, nervously.

Zoe walked in, pushing the pram to the counter ordering her a coffee and a small muffin before heading over to a table and sitting down, getting comfy. She sat and waited patiently as she took nervously small sips of her coffee and taking little glances at her sleeping son. Every time the door opened her head would shoot up. After what seems forever waiting, she looked up at the door to see the familiar man approaching her. Zoe just shook her head standing up, getting ready to walk out the door.

"Sit back down Zo, for goodness sake!" Nick sighed.

Zoe sighed "Is she with you?" Zoe asked referring to Elaine watching as Nick sat down

Nick shook his head "No actually, she never will be" He sadly admitted.

Zoe looked at him confused; she sat back down and looked at him "What do you mean?"

"It's over!" Nick nodded "Ella wasn't mine" he admitted.

"Excuse me?!" Zoe exclaimed.

"She had cheated on me when I came back to help you out! Ella wasn't mine... she was some blokes that she had met at work" Nick sighed.

"Oh Nick, I'm sorry" Zoe sighed.

Nick nodded "its fine"

Zoe sighed "So why are you here?"

"Why do you think? I made a promise to you didn't I? I still love you... I said that from the start... no matter what happens" Nick nodded, standing up and peering inside the pushchair "Aw he's gorgeous" he cooed as the 3 month old opened his eyes to look at Nick "May I?" he asked already near enough helping himself for a cuddle of Jack

"I guess I don't have a choice" Zoe nodded watching as Nick picked him and pulled him close.

"Hello little man!" He cooed "Aren't you a handsome boy?" he smiled.

Zoe watched, smiling at the sight of Nick cradling her precious little boy. She watched as Nick's eyes filled with love and some sort of proudness.

"Max..." Nick began but was cut off by Zoe.

"No Nick, No... I've been single since I left you in America. Max doesn't have a clue that he could be a dad and I don't know if you are Jack's father" Zoe admitted.

"Jack?" He nodded looking at the small tot in his arms "Suits him" He smiled then looked back at "Zoe?" He asked and replied once Zoe had nodded "Can we get a DNA?"

-x-

Ever since that day that Zoe and Nick had met in the cafe and he met Jack for the first time, Nick had been around Zoe's everyday sometimes he would even stay. He helped Zoe around the house shopping, cleaning etc and then he would help with Jack like feeding him, changing him, taking him out and allowing Zoe to get some rest basically he did whatever a dad did.

Zoe had recently awaked from a nap, she headed downstairs where she saw the mail scattered on the shoe mat. She walked over to them picking them and took a quick scan through but stopped when she came across the DNA results. She walked to the living room and stopped in the doorway; she leaned against the door frame and just smiled to herself. The sight in front of her was what she had always dreamt of. Nick was laid on the sofa while Jack was on his front lying on Nick's chest, Nick was cooing like mad while jack just smiled and giggled his head off. She looked down at the envelope that she was gripping in her hand and took a deep breath before walking in.

"Nick?" She said softly hating to break up the moment that Nick was sharing with Zoe's son.

"Oh Zo" he beamed "Come look at his face" Nick grinned.

Zoe weakly smiled, walking over kneeling beside the sofa and looked at her son, secretly she was hating herself yet trying to look out for similar features that Jack and Nick shared but there was none.

"Bless" Zoe smiled, kissing his son's nose but then looked at Nick as he grinned away at Jack "Nick?" Zoe asked quietly.

Nick looked at her "Yes?" he asked but soon scooped Jack in to his arms, sitting up as soon as Zoe showed him the envelope.

Zoe sat beside him, looking up at Nick as he placed Jack on his play mat, Nick sat beside her "I couldn't be holding him if he wasn't" Nick nodded. This broke Zoe's heart.

Zoe nodded, tearing the envelope open as quick as she could but it still felt like a lifetime, she pulled out the letter and opened it up, she placed her hand in Nick's and scanned her eyes through the letter. She read it.

"_Nick Jordan- Positive"_

Zoe looked up at Nick with the biggest grin on her face "Jack's yours" Zoe smiled.

Nick grinned, tears forming in his eyes "My boy?" he whispered.

Zoe chuckled softly, standing up and picking Jack up, placing a few small soft kisses on her son's head, walking back over to Nick and placed him in his arms "Here you go daddy" Zoe smiled, sitting back beside him.

"Thank you" he whispered, kissing and cuddling Jack. He had never felt so much happiness. He turned to Zoe so they were cuddled up in a bunch on the sofa, he put his free arm around soft and pulled her close, kissing her head "I love you Zoe" he whispered.

"I love you too" Zoe nodded, before looking down at Jack who had fallen asleep.

"Me, you and Jack now" Nick promised "Just like we always wished" he smiled and with that they cherished every moment they lived from now on.

* * *

Hope that was okay? Please review & Thank you again! for sticking with it, reading it and reviewing it xxxx


End file.
